A Lovely Chance
by HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES
Summary: A love that could rival no other, the kind that only existed in fairytales; this was the type of love that was shared between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda. The only downside to this magical relationship was not allowed, no not just that but it was forbidden. After all how could the prince of Ouran, the rich and colorful kingdom, be allowed to love a commoner?


_I own nothing, if I did Yuki and Tohru would be together._

A love that could rival no other, the kind that only existed in fairytales; this was the type of love that was shared between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda. The only downside to this magical relationship was not allowed, no not just that but it was forbidden. After all how could the prince of Ouran, the rich and colorful kingdom, be allowed to love a commoner?

Yuki was running from everything, his life, his kingdom, and especially his family. He had escaped the castle as he had done many times before. The little gap that graced the side of the wall incasing him and the others of the castle in a world so excluded the outside, was the only way he was able to get out. It had become a routine of his, every other Saturday telling his mother he was going for his weekly run around the grounds. After, he would squeeze through the gap in the wall and go to town. He found it funny how his mother and father were able to say that they loved the kingdom they ruled and adored its people when they had only set foot out of the palace a couple of times.

The morning had started off sunny enough, the birds were singing a lovely tune and a soft breeze flew through Yuki's open window and tickled his sleeping face. He woke up and threw the heavy covers off of him and onto the floor. He slowly rose up out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Once he came out, he was fully awake and ready for his trip to town. After quietly sneaking out of the palace and feeding his usual excuse to Hatori, the castle doctor and his cousin, he made his way onto the castle grounds and out of the palace wall. Once he was a good distance away from the castle he looked up at the grey clouds that were forming above his head.

He walked for about an hour before coming across his favorite tea shop right in the middle of town. Due to the usual busyness that lived in this town no one recognized him. He sat down and ordered his black tea. He was so engrossed in his novel that he barely noticed the girl slide into the booth across from him He looked up from reading about two illusionists who desperately wanted to protect each other despite knowing one must die, to get a look at the brunette that invited herself to the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Tohru and I'm hiding from my ex-boyfriend. He wants to get back together but I don't feel the same way, he's chasing me as we speak. As if on cue, a tall, dark haired man burst into the café. "Could you pretend to be my boyfriend for like five minutes, please? I know you don't know me, and I'm sorry for asking this of you but he won't leave me alone and I think if he thought I had a boyfriend he would back off. Please." Yuki feeling he needed to help this women gave a nod and looked up at the man that was starting to make hi way to the table.

"Hello there." Yuki said in a calm and collected voice. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Kyoa Hirachen, Tohru's boyfriend. Who are you?" Yuki responded with the fake name he had thought of ages ago, in case he ever needed an identity that didn't reveal his royal blood. "Mako. I was actually just leaving." "Oh, thank you so much, Kyoa." "It's no problem you seem like you need a drink why don't you get a tea." "I think I will, again thank you so much." They sat there like that for two hours just talking. Yuki didn't even realize when she would manage to pull a rare but radiant smile out of him.

**Yay! I'm done I have another Yukiro story coming. Please review. I won't update unless I get five reviews. They mean so much to me. Anyone who can tell me what book Yuki was reading gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Until next time- Mai-chan **


End file.
